


hard to come by & harder to hold

by glitchesaintshit



Series: dank polycule shit [5]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Begging, Cock Piercing, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, jim's leaving the planet, multiple tho cuz that's a headcanon i never want anyone to let go of, oh god they were lefties, situationally inappropriate internal monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchesaintshit/pseuds/glitchesaintshit
Summary: it's jim getting his shit rekt but it's soft as hell what do you want here
Relationships: Paul Gray/Jim Root/Corey Taylor
Series: dank polycule shit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490663
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	hard to come by & harder to hold

**Author's Note:**

> [corey taylor voice] LET'S DO A LITTLE SEX TYPE FUCKIN' THING RIGHT NOW
> 
> so apparently i blacked out & wrote 2/4/8 p*rn cuz stress is a helluva drug? & i found it in my drive & it nuked me?? so now i'm posting it here. it's basically an unedited first draft but it deserves more than to just be locked in my drive forever. i plan on rewriting it eventually, i just have too much going on to devote the brain cells these morons deserve to a rewrite. do you know how hard it is for me to wrangle this many dicks?? i'm Tired
> 
> set during the recording of self-titled immediately after jim's joined the band for reasons about to become apparent but y'know. pick your fave era, it works wherever. enjoy the snack.
> 
> thanks archiveofourown user feistycadavers for the concepts that haunt me every day  
> title from "More" by the Sisters of Mercy

Corey’s all that’s tethering him to the bed, to this plane of existence. Corey’s hands, Corey’s mouth, focusing in on Corey until he’s all that exists. His hands on Jim’s shoulders, running down his spine; nothing of the hands on his waist. Paul’s hands, firm but gentle and sure of themselves. Fellow left-hander. Southpaw solidarity. _Not_ the shit Jim should be thinking about right now with the barbells through Paul’s dick sliding over his hole, not entering. Just. Teasing. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jim breathes, letting his head fall forward onto Corey’s shoulder and Corey just laughs at that, softly, holds Jim while he trembles.

“You good?” 

Teasing, bemused. Paul mouths kisses along the back of his neck, teeth gently scraping across the bump of his vertebrae and mumbling something that sounds like _yeah’mgood_ but Jim’s gone, fucked, absolutely _fucked up_. 

“ _Yeah_ , jesus, just fucking do it, _please._ ”

He feels slutty and broken and he doesn’t care. Just. Wants. Hands and dick and _overwhelming_ ; being taken. Held. Wanted. 

“Y’know I don’t wanna hurt you, dude,” Paul chuckles softly, breath hot on his neck and then there it is yes there fuck jesus god--lube-slick, unnatural feeling as always, the comforting stretch and he wants to quip back but fuck, the noise that comes out of his mouth instead would be embarrassing in any other context and Corey’s still smoothing over his shoulders and mumbling _“take your time”_ like Jim’s not even there, like he’s not supposed to notice he’s getting fucked and the slide of the first barbell, unforgiving metal pressing into sensitive flesh, and then the second and maybe he fucking blacks out. Maybe he’s left the planet. Would make sense. No other explanation. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he shudders into Corey’s mouth, and Paul gently laughs again. Brushing the sweaty hair off the back of his neck and softly biting at him, hot and warm and caring. Loving. Something like that. Just holding still, his cock and all his fuckin’ piercings filling up every atom of Jim’s body and touching him everywhere all at once at the same time. It’s perfect. It’s perfect. He’s so fucking perfect. 

“Yeah, that’s what all my girlfriends’ve said too,” Paul says and Jim can hear the smile lines in his voice or would be able to if he had the brain cells left, if they weren’t all in his dick. If he wasn’t so hard his dick could kill somebody. He drops his head against Corey’s chest and Paul’s fucking _talking_ again, and Jim’s dick is so hard this is a fucking problem. “You good?”

“Yes, fuck--”

“He’s fine dude, go ahead--”

If Jim weren’t so overwhelmed he’d strangle them both but then Paul’s moving, slowly shifting his hips and he can feel every fucking inch, every fucking _syllable_ of his cock and a noise not of this earth breaks from his mouth to be swallowed by Corey and yeah. _More._ Fuck. 

_Shit._

“ _Please_ ,” he gasps. 

And Corey laughs at that, a deep rumble in his chest. “Careful what you wish for,” he murmurs, pressing his fingers against Jim’s mouth, and Paul’s grip tightens on his hips.


End file.
